


Ep Coda 1x10: Epiphany

by Huntress69



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Related, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel has an epiphany</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ep Coda 1x10: Epiphany

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me where this came from, because I have no idea.

**Disclaimer: To disclaim or not to disclaim, that is the question.**

**************

She peers through the curtains as Danny drives away with his partner.

She looks around her opulent home, at the antiques, the paintings, the Persian rug.

She now knows she made a mistake all those years ago.

She is now aware that money cannot buy true happiness.

She really did like that nice little tract house in the suburbs.

She misses her little yard where she cultivated roses.

She had fun attempting to cook in that tiny kitchen.

She used to laugh every day.

She was a fool.

She wants that all back.

She gets in her car after her daughter is asleep and drives to Danny's apartment.

She could get used to living there, just the three of them, a family again.

She peers inside the window and sees Danny sitting on the floor, staring at the TV.

She is about to knock when she sees his partner Steve entering the room with two beers.

She notices Danny's smile as he takes the proffered beer.

She watches as Danny scoots forward and Steve sits behind him, spreading his legs.

She looks on as Danny shifts backwards, his back against Steve's chest.

She observes Steve craning his neck to look at Danny, and Danny tilting his head up to meet Steve's gaze.

She hears the words through the open window.

"I love you, Danny. I will never leave you, never hurt you, and never put you second to anything or anyone."

"I know, Steve, and I could never ask for anyone better in my life."

"Marry me?"

"Yes."

She feels the tears in her eyes as they share the most passionate of kisses, as they hold each other close.

She has no doubt that what they have is real.

She backs away in silence, going to her car.

She will return to her opulent home, to her antiques, her paintings, her Persian rug...and the husband who is almost never there.

She will never be able to rectify the biggest mistake she has ever made.

She will never have Danny again, for his heart belongs to another.

**FIN**


End file.
